


【Jothur】Knowyourself

by swordfirst



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Bottom!Arthur Fleck, Imagination, Joker in imagination, M/M, musturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfirst/pseuds/swordfirst
Summary: 在干掉地铁里的华尔街之狼后，Arthur独自回家，逼仄的电梯里他听到熟悉的声音在呼唤。初次大开杀戒，除却那一点点的恐惧（在公厕的镜子里他已经拥抱了这份恐惧并成功消化了这份情感），他不仅没有感到愧疚，反而硬的要命，在一次压抑的手活后，他再次听见了那个声音。来玩点刺激的吗，亲爱的Arthur
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	【Jothur】Knowyourself

**Author's Note:**

> 乱引用不要骂我  
> 瞎几把乱用dbq黑塞

他靠在电梯里，逼仄的方盒子缓缓上升。接连而来三次陡然的停滞，伴随着灯光闪烁，Arthur觉得浑身的骨头都要散架了似的疼。

像个正在被操屁眼的婊子，对吗？

昏沉的意识里响起一个声音，熟悉的要命，他搜刮了几遍自己的记忆却一无所获。

“哈哈哈。下流的笑话。”Arthur干巴巴地笑了三声，嘟囔着继续闭上眼。

紧接着他似乎是想起整个电梯里只有他一人，后知后觉地转动着脑袋，试图找出刚刚的笑话大王。

灯再次熄灭时，Arthur感受到唇上的热气，和狂跳的心脏。

那你呢，babe？声音问。

像是行凶的后遗症一般，Arthur格外敏感。声音充满性暗示的调戏令他浑身过电，紧绷的感觉从耳根向下肆意蔓延，他还没来得及回应声音，就感受到自己的内裤变得格外勒人。

他勃起了，那些渣滓的血还留在他的身上，男人浑身滚烫。

装着小丑道具的蛇皮袋不知道被扔在哪个角落，明天会有人来清的。为了对得起防范鼠疫的大海报，哥谭的清洁工分外勤劳。Arthur从裤袋里掏出钥匙。隔着小丑服裤兜的布料和内裤，他蹭到了性器——那儿硬邦邦的一团，通常他将这事置之不理，今天不一样。

他轻车熟路地开门，母亲已经在房里安睡。贴心的儿子替她关上卧室门，他要在沙发上窝一晚——干点除了看喜剧之外的事。

他从洗手间出来，脸上是未干的水，滴滴答答顺着发丝落在背心上，浸湿成一片深色。

裤子落在脚踝，纤瘦的小腿紧紧贴着沙发，他只是隔着内裤用手摸了两把，就已经忍不住地浑身颤抖了。柔软的白布包裹着，勾勒出性器的形状，Arthur的指尖先从内裤边缘钻进去。他看不见那下面是什么模样，只能凭着内裤的凸起变化和手感在脑海里描摹。

男人握住自己的性器，被极度压抑的喘息从齿间泄出。他加快套弄的速度，在不算熟练的手法里纾解了欲望。

“嗯……”射精使他眼前一片空白，待他缓过来后，白色的精液已经在内裤里结块。他太久没做了，每天晚上回家的时间几乎全部被照顾母亲占据，洗衣，做饭，伺候她洗澡，再一同观看脱口秀，或者是Tomas Wayen的新闻镜头。单纯的手淫就已经让他获得了难以承受的快感，如果他还有心思的话，可能会关注一下自己的性功能会不会被堆积成小山的处方药给弄坏了——但他没得心思管这些。

他被先前的声音从高潮里拉回现实。

就这样？完了？

穿着西装的小丑脸男人站在电视旁，说他浑身松垮地趴在电视上也不为过。见Arthur带着惊恐的目光看向他，他捏着小桌上的马克杯，里面是Arthur刚倒的酒。

你也太无趣了Arthur。

男人啜饮一口，Arthur分明看见红色油漆留在杯沿。嘿！太过分了，他刚刚才洗干净的。

可能是被直勾勾的眼睛盯着，他亟欲遮羞，Arthur想把那些油漆抹在自己脸上，尽管他才卸下小丑妆。

“你……”

真高兴能再见到你，叫我Joker.

勒痕，散热片，殴打，酒瓶，酗酒，没有看护人的儿童医院，他幻想中的伙伴涂着小丑面妆带他逃离现实世界。“辛克莱与德米安”，只不过他的世界更加混乱黑暗，而德米安是他臆想出来的小丑。记忆碎片翻腾着涌上，带着胃酸的涩味与狂笑的不可抑止席卷了整个脑袋，Arthur不愿想起的回忆此刻像被打开了开关一般尽数呈现。

他又开始笑，这消耗了肺里剩余的氧气。他又想要压低声音，为了不吵醒他亲爱的妈妈，这令笑声变得又尖又细。Joker终于舍得放下马克杯，踏着诡异的步伐靠近Arthur身前，给了他一个油漆味的吻。

渡给他氧气，再掐住他颈脖。Joker是这样做的，他成功地用窒息的方式，让Arthur从心理痛苦中剥离。

够了够了，玩点有意思的吧。Joker似乎是有些不耐，虽然他自己是被这些破烂事儿塞满的，但他并不想看见面前的棕发小人沉浸在自己的悲惨世界中。

Joker晃了晃手指，伸出舌头，手指在鲜红的舌面刮动，在空气中做出戳刺的动作。Arthur保持着先前被扣住脖子的姿势，抬头看他，像丧母的幼鹿，浑身是潮湿的悲伤，只能透过蒙上灰蓝水雾的眼睛窥见他骨子里的干净。

性爱是最好的解药。

Arthur分不清这是他的感悟，还是Joker给他传授的知识，但他确实感觉不错。差劲的喜剧演员叫得一手好床，细细碎碎的呻吟夹杂在f开头的脏字里，像是覆满浮冰的河流涌动，衬着晦暗不明的阳光忽闪。

Joker性器插进Arthur屁股里时，里面的软肉立刻热情地拥上，Arthur的扩张做得细致到位，甚至还在其间擅自高潮了一次。湿热的肠道被阴茎顶开，他感受到圆钝的顶端碾过肠壁，一寸一寸深入直至囊袋抵上他的臀部。

欲火从Joker引诱他时就开始燃烧，烈烈火焰烧尽了脑子里其他的一切，去他妈的失业，欺辱，杀人，他只想被操，填满。

对！对！Joker听得见Arthur心里的声音，于是他在他耳边煽风点火。

没必要为杀了那些人愧疚，不对……没必要为你杀了人难过。

“嗯……”男人发出不知是被操的狠了，还是认同的哼声。弓起的背像一只熟透了的虾，Joker就是铁架下的烧炭。

Arthur浑身的肌肤变得饥渴滚烫，Joker一掌拍在他的屁股，虎口从尾椎一直推上后脑勺，手指插进湿漉漉的发丛。Arthur被棕发遮掩下的脸颊潮红，下一刻便暴露在空气中，连同颈部后仰成一个漂亮的弧度。他浑身像被火链子捆住一般，温度从有与Joker接触的地方蔓延，他被哥谭夜风吹得冷透的骨头渴求更多。

猛爆的肾上腺素已经在桥洞公厕道路上耗尽，他浑身乏力，连趴着迎合Joker的力气都要消散。然后他被贴心地翻转过来，阴茎在湿热的肠道里转过一圈，天晓得Joker的下身是怎么经受住的，Arthur被抵住了里面的软肉，涌上的快感让他连扒拉住Joker手臂的手指都没法使劲。

“你快点，你快点动。”刀片般的薄唇被吻的殷红，白色红色的油漆伴随着亲吻抹在周围，他满脸凌乱不堪，双脚环上Joker，肆意操弄他的人还穿着西装，而Arthur早就丢盔弃甲，心底仅剩的一点清醒令他没有像在廉价酒馆里一样放声浪叫。

这是真实的他，又不太真实。他不必向Joker乞求或者费尽心思取悦他，但又不愿意把自己剥个精光变得狂乱骇人，虽然Joker并不是什么“人”。

小丑演员觉得快要被Joker操死在沙发上了，他的性器被捏在左手，穴口不用看也知道是肿胀着泛出水色，肠液被快速的抽弄带出穴道，他连Joker阴茎上的青筋都能在脑海里描摹出来。

天地良心Joker捏的频率突然加快，最后狠狠地从头到底撸了一把，Arthur尖叫出声，在Joker的手中又射了一次。

两个人贴着彼此，Arthur夹紧后穴，硬生生锁住了他身上的人，Joker看着高潮余韵后的Arthur略有些失神。他倾身将Arthur罩在身下，像是捕住小金丝雀的罗网，他狠劲往肠道里操了几下，射在了Arthur的腹中。

Arthur被情潮冲击到空白的大脑不足以支撑他做出反应，Joker看着他的小金丝雀张着嘴无声地呻吟，汗水同泪水流下至耳根，从发梢滴落，粗糙的沙发布甚至不能吸收这点生理盐水。

Joker整了整衣服，从书架上抽出一本书。随意翻开一页，他见着了一段书信。啊，是他喜欢的部分。

_鸟奋力冲破蛋壳，这颗蛋是这个世界。若想出生，就得摧毁一个世界。这只鸟飞向上帝，这个上帝的名字是阿布拉克萨斯。_

Joker咯咯地笑起来，他把书啪嗒一下扔在桌上，砸皱了那本记满笔记心得的线圈本。返回至Arthur身旁，把湿热温暖的吻留在他的胸口。

_晚安，我的辛克莱。_

Arthur像块破布似的搭在沙发上，胸膛剧烈起伏，带动着两排肋骨。

一只美丽的，幽蓝色的，残翼蝴蝶在垂死挣扎。

看啊Arthur，你得看看你自己。Joker的声音渐渐远去，升起的白噪音占据了脑海。Arthur在与疲惫的徒劳挣扎中失去了意识，沙发很软，于是他靠着它睡去。

小桌上是一杯几乎满溢出来的啤酒，本该覆盖在液体上的气泡因时间流逝，尽数消失在充斥着性爱味道的空气中。男人躺着，左手指缝里全是白色的精液结块，右手沾满了透明肠液，或许还有唾液。两只手交叠，安放在小腹上——仍旧平坦，没有因为被射满精液而变得鼓胀，惹出男人的惊叫。

隔壁是酣睡的老女人，没有什么能把她吵醒。她的儿子憩息在客厅沙发，刚刚经历了一场激烈疯狂的自渎。

Fin


End file.
